Los dodos no pueden volar
by areyesram
Summary: Scootaloo recibe malas noticias...


Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle iban camino a la casa de Scootaloo. Habían planeado una nueva estrategia para obtener su cutie mark y la idea era iniciar desde temprano, pero sus planes se vieron postergados por una visita al médico. La madre de Scootaloo la había llevado a lo que le dijo, era solo un chequeo de rutina. Las dos Crusaders conversaban seriamente mientras atravesaban la huerta de los Apple.

–… Entonces le dije "si arruino todo, ¿por qué no me enseñas, así como, a no arruinar las cosas?" Y ella solo dijo "Eh… sí, claro."

– Eso es bueno, ¿no?

– No sé, a veces me parece que está… absorta.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Como que no está escuchando de verdad.

– Ah.

Apple Bloom sopesó un momento el comentario. Pensó en su hermana, quien a menudo estaba "absorta" en el trabajo.

– Los adultos son así. Están muy ocupados con todas sus responsabilidades.

– Supongo que sí, pero a veces quisiera…

– ¡Oye, mira! –La interrumpió Apple Bloom, mientras señalaba tras una loma. – ¡Scootaloo, ahí estas! Te hemos estado buscando.

Ambas callaron al ver que Scootaloo no contestaba. Apple Bloom se acercó e insistió:

– Scoot, ¿qué pasa?

La sorpresa las invadió cuando al voltear, pudieron ver el rostro de Scootaloo envuelto en lágrimas. Y de sollozar casi inaudiblemente, pasó a llorar a grito abierto mientras hundía de nuevo la cara entre las patas.

– Perdón chicas, no quería que me vieran así.

– Oh, está bien.

– No, no está bien.

– ¿Cuál es el problema?

Scootaloo hizo una pausa dramática, como acumulando fuerzas para lo que iba a decir.

– ¡No puedo volar!

– ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

– No seas ridícula – dijo Apple Bloom, con una sonrisa medio forzada- Yo te he visto volar.

– Claro, menos de un metro. Gran cosa.

– Vamos Scoot, estoy segura de que…

Apple Bloom trató de poner un casco sobre su hombro, pero ella lo rechazó.

– Una vez me dijiste gallina. Las gallinas no vuelan.

– ¿Qué? – La sorpresa en la cara de Apple Bloom fue rápidamente reemplazada por vergüenza– Ah, sí… Quise decir cobarde. Solo estaba bromeando.

– Y tú – apuntando repentinamente hacia Sweetie Belle, que había permanecido en silencio– Me dijiste dodo. No sabía lo que era pero le pregunté a Miss Cheerilee y oh sorpresa… tampoco vuelan.

Sweetie Belle no atinó a responder. Solo miró a un punto en el espacio mientras decía para sí:

– ¿Esa palabra existe?

Sctootaloo continuó, cabizbaja:

– Ambas tienen razón. Tal vez sin saberlo pero lo que dijeron es verdad. Estoy arruinada. Nunca seré como…

La opresión en su corazón la hizo parar momentáneamente. Luego cambió sus últimas palabras, finalizando la frase de tal modo que apenas le alcanzaron a oír:

–… como los otros pegasos.

* * *

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se encontraban en la casa de los Apple. Hacía más de una hora desde que habían visto a Scootaloo. Apple Bloom relataba lo ocurrido a Applejack, con un sentido de urgencia.

– Estaba muy triste, te digo. Luego se enojó. Nos gritó "Ustedes no entienden. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera llamarme pegaso? ¿Saben qué soy? Soy una poni terrestre."

– ¿Qué? – dijo de pronto Applejack, al darse por aludida.

– "No", dijo ella "Soy menos que un poni terrestre, porque ni siquiera puedo hacer que las cosas crezcan." Luego volvió a empezar a llorar y se fue corriendo en su scooter.

– ¿No trataron de detenerla?

– Claro, pero no la alcanzamos – aseguró Sweetie Belle.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– Por ahora, nada. Claramente está muy alterada pero necesita estar sola un rato.

– Pero tenemos que ayudarla.

– Por supuesto, solo déjenla en paz un rato. Denle algo de espacio.

Sweetie Belle se estiró el cabello en un acto de desesperación.

– No quiero estar aquí sin hacer nada. ¡La ansiedad me va a hacer explotar!

Applejack pensó un momento. No quería hacer una alharaca que pudiera empeorar la situación.

– Pueden hacer esto: Traten de encontrarla pero que no las vea. Vigílenla desde lejos, solo para asegurarse que no se meta en problemas.

De inmediato, ambas se levantaron y echaron a correr hacia afuera. Applejack se apresuró hacia el umbral.

– Eh, Apple Bloom…

Ésta se detuvo y volvió a ver que quería su hermana.

– ¿Sí sabes que no tiene nada de malo ser un poni terrestre, verdad?

– Sí, pero entiendo lo que quiere decir.

Antes de irse, volvió la mirada nuevamente para agregar:

– Estoy de acuerdo con ella en algo. Es irónico como algunos pegasos prefieren la tierra.

Applejack se quedó sentada sola en el cuarto con la mirada perpleja. Sabía demasiado bien a quién se refería.

* * *

Scootaloo se encontraba en la biblioteca. ¿Quién, pensó, podría ayudarle? ¿Quién era más inteligente que la amiga de la hermana de Apple Bloom? Ahora se encontraba un poco más tranquila, pero su actitud era sombría. Twilight, por su lado, se encontraba leyendo algunos libros de magia inorgánica, ignorante de la visita que estaba a punto de recibir. Al abrir la puerta, la mirada de Scootaloo le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Al poco rato, Scootaloo le contaba su desventura:

– El doctor dijo que nunca seré una buena voladora.

– Eso suena muy severo. ¿Estás segura que eso es lo que te dijo?

– Bueno, no a mí… Tal vez haya espiado un poco…

– Ah...

Repentinamente, se abalanzó sobre ella con una mirada suplicante.

– Por favor, ¡tienes que ayudarme!

– ¿Pero cómo?

Realmente la solicitud no le sorprendía. De hecho, había estado pensado en qué forma podía ayudarle, pero honestamente no se le había ocurrido nada. (Twilight ya estaba acostumbrada a que le pidieran favores. Dadas las circunstancias, más bien le sorprendía que no sucediera más a menudo.)

– Sweetie me dijo que le diste alas a Rarity.

– Ah, eso. –Dijo Twilight, recordando por un instante la dificultad del hechizo– Pero tú ya tienes alas. ¿No crees que se estorbarían entre ellas?

– Puedes deshacerte de estas. Como quiera son inútiles.

– OK, oficialmente, ya empezaste a asustarme.

El comentario no le cayó en gracia, y Twilight sintió que estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

– Perdona niña, no puedo hacer eso.

– ¿Por qué?

– Para empezar, los hechizos metamórficos son temporales.

– Pero…

– Además, las alas que puedo hacer son extremadamente frágiles, y solo duran un par de días si las cuidas muy bien. Eso quiere decir: nada de carreras.

– ¿No hay manera de que hagas algo mas… como… durable?

– Me temo que no. Tendría que hacerlo una y otra vez.

Tarde se dio cuenta de la connotación que tenían sus palabras. Trató de corregirlo pero el daño estaba hecho.

– Claro, entiendo –respondió Scootaloo volteando la mirada– No quiero ser una carga.

– Scoot, yo… Cielos.

* * *

Sweetie Belle seguía de cerca a Apple Bloom, mientras intentaba leer un libro que rezaba "Mareiam-Webster's A-F" tanto en la portada como en el lomo. Avanzaba con lentitud, ya que tenía que cargarlo con una de sus patas.

– "Dodo, dodo… dodo", aquí está. Dice que es una "Criatura mítica a menudo representada como un ave no voladora, similar a un pavo."

– ¿Mística?

– Mítica. Ya sabes, como las ballenas y los humanos.

– Sí, qué interesante. Por favor apúrate. ¿De veras tenías que traer ese libro tan pesado?

– "Pesado" es la palabra correcta. Ojalá pudiera levitar como Rarity.

– Qué, ¿no sería el mismo esfuerzo?

– Ah, no. Twilight dice que es cuestión de concentración.

– Concéntrate en encontrar a Scootaloo. Ya me estoy preocupando.

Siguieron caminando un rato, hasta que la curiosidad le ganó a Apple Bloom.

– Qué, ¿estás tomando clases de magia con Twilight?

– Oh, no, pero de vez en cuando visita a Rarity y me puedo quedar a escuchar si no hago ruido.

– ¿Platican acerca de magia unicornia?

– Sí, y sobre ropa y decoración y todo eso. ¿Sabías que Rarity le enseñó a Twilight cómo encontrar gemas?

Pero antes de que Apple Bloom pudiera responder, Sweetie Belle se echó a correr mientras gritaba:

– ¡Oye, mira! ¡Scoot!

– Espera, Applejack dijo "desde lejos". ¡Ay, plumas de poni! –remató resignada.

– Scoot, ¿dónde estabas?

– Llevamos buscándote como media hora. Creímos que habías vuelto con tu mamá pero tu mamá nos dijo que ella creía que estabas con nosotros entonces le dijimos…

– Fui a ver a Twilight. Para ver si me podía ayudar con su magia.

Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom intercambiaron miradas, esperando lo obvio.

– No puede.

Apple Bloom suspiró y comentó con una nota de empatía:

– He estado ahí.

A lo que Sweetie Belle agregó:

– Aparentemente hay atajos que no podemos tomar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Applejack ayudaba a Fluttershy a recolectar flores. No era una de las típicas tareas de la granja pero era bueno cambiar de aires de cuando en cuando. El aroma de las flores inundaba el campo y el viento acarició su crin suavemente. En un descuido, comenzó a soñar despierta y se imaginó a sí misma en un campo repleto de flores hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, en todas direcciones, excepto en una. Hacia el poniente, el campo terminaba abruptamente en un acantilado.

Applejack comenzó trotar suavemente hacia la orilla. Cada vez corría más rápido, aunque no sentía el esfuerzo en sus cascos. Una comezón comenzó a recorrerle la espalda. Sin razón aparente, unas alas comenzaron a brotar y siguieron creciendo hasta rebasar la envergadura de un pegaso ordinario y alcanzar el tamaño de las alas de las princesas milenarias.

Aun con un poco de miedo, saltó al abismo y sus nuevas alas la llevaron suavemente hacia el horizonte… cuando repentinamente se dio cuenta de que miraba fijamente a Fluttershy, quien ya se había percatado y le devolvía tímidamente la mirada. Sus amarillas mejillas estaban visiblemente ruborizadas.

– ¿AJ? ¿Te… te encuentras bien?

– Claro. No te fijes en mí cariño, no me pasa nada.

A lo lejos, se escuchó la voz de Apple Bloom.

– ¡Applejack, encontramos a Scootaloo!

– Eh… eso suena importante. Si me disculpas, voy a… eh… Te veo luego.

Y se fue trotando, dejando perpleja a Fluttershy.

* * *

De vuelta en la granja, Applejack conversaba con las Crusaders. Se dirigió a Scootaloo.

– ¿Por qué no hablas con tu mamá?

– Sí quiero, pero no me siento lista todavía. ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan injusta?

– Sí parece serlo. A veces. Por eso debemos atesorar nuestras bendiciones. Porque es fácil olvidar esas cosas que damos por sentado.

– ¿Eso qué significa?

– ¿Cómo te lo explico? Hay cosas que piensas que se supone que tengas, y que siempre las tendrás. Un día, te das cuenta que no es así.

– No entiendo.

– Apple Bloom, querida, ¿podrían esperar afuera? –salió, seguida por Sweetie Belle. Luego, dirigiéndose a Scootaloo– Vente cariño, siéntate conmigo.

– ¿Sabes? Perdí a mis padres cuando tenía más o menos tu edad. Apple Bloom apenas era una bebé, así que no se acuerda.

–No sabía.

– Sí, no hablamos sobre eso. Como sea, la cosa es: deberías saber lo afortunada que eres. Todavía tienes a tus padres. Aunque tu papá siempre esté viajando, o si tu mamá es una poni terrestre, deberías agradecer que aun los tienes. ¡Por mis tierras, no sabes cómo los extraño! Daría mis patas traseras por tenerlos de vuelta.

No obstante su costumbre de años de hacerse la fuerte, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran al decir esto.

– ¿Estás llorando? Por favor no llores.

– Perdón. Estoy bien. A lo que voy es: no debes desperdiciar tu vida quejándote de lo que no tienes. Aunque no tengas ni un bit, ni dónde vivir, si tienes alguna incapacidad física o cualquier tipo de limitación, o si eres más bajita, débil, o no tienes cuerno o alas, eso no quiere decir que valgas menos. Solo significa… que tal vez… tengas que batallar más para obtener lo que quieres.

Scootaloo suspiró, abrumada por la oleada de información que fluía desde la boca de Applejack. De pronto, sus problemas, aunque aún existían, no parecían tan descomunales. No se sentía mejor, pero quejarse ya no parecía correcto.

– Supongo que tienes razón.

Applejack solo asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba la boca en una extraña mueca, algo así como una sonrisa.

Tras un momento de reflexión, Scootaloo se paró sobre la cama para alcanzar la sien de Applejack y le plantó un beso. Luego se volvió a sentar y la abrazó, mientras decía:

– ¿Sabes? Tú serías una excelente hermana mayor.

– Le hago la lucha.

– Por favor no le digas a Rainbow Dash.

– Claro, claro.

* * *

Scootaloo entró a su casa, que curiosamente, estaba a ras del suelo. Su mamá la vio entrar con el rabillo del ojo.

– Hola nena.

Volteó a mirarla y notó su expresión.

– Oye, ¿Por qué tan pensativa?

– Estaba pensando en lo que el doctor te dijo.

– Ah, ¿oíste eso? –Luego, recuperando la compostura– Y… ¿qué has pensado?

– Pues… no es un trago fácil de tragar, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, si nunca voy a poder volar, pues así son las cosas.

– Él nunca dijo que no ibas a poder volar.

– ¿No?

– Lo que dijo es que vas a tener que tener más cuidado que otros niños. O más bien, cuidados especiales: Terapia, ejercicios especiales.

– ¿Para que un día llegue a ser normal?

– ¡Claro!

"Pero nunca excepcional", pensó Scootaloo, pero no lo dijo.

– ¡Por poco se me olvida! –Exclamó de pronto su mamá– Vino un búho y dejó eso. Es para ti.

– ¡Guau! Se ve importante.

Desenrolló el papiro y fue directo al final de la carta para ver quién la enviaba, aunque asumía que era una carta de Twilight Sparkle. Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando…

– ¡Es una carta de la princesa Luna!

– ¡Qué honor! ¿Conoces en persona a la Princesa de la Noche?

– Pues… no. Bueno, sí… Yo creí que solo había sido un sueño.

_Joven Scootaloo:_

_A veces la vida tiene altibajos y esto es parte del orden natural de las cosas. En ocasiones nos podemos sentir abrumados por la dimensión de los cambios y las dificultades a los que nos enfrentarnos, sin embargo estos deben ser vistos no como un impedimento sino como un reto y una oportunidad de crecimiento._

_Mucho tiempo atrás, fui una potrilla sin grandes aspiraciones. Ni en mis sueños más demenciales llegué a pensar que gobernaría Equestria, ni que un día tendría que enfrentarme a la encarnación del caos, o que sería víctima de mi propia corrupción y sería temida por siglos. El que todo esto haya pasado no significa nada en particular. Simplemente es lo que me ha tocado vivir._

_Existen grandes fuerzas en este mundo, pequeña. Fuerzas como el amor y la amistad, la magia y la ciencia. A veces éstas operan en nuestro favor, y a veces en nuestra contra. Aun los más poderosos entre nosotros no tienen control absoluto ni conocimiento absoluto sobre estas fuerzas, sin embargo, cada uno de nosotros tiene el poder de modificar su propio destino._

_No te estoy diciendo que todo lo que intentes saldrá como quieres. No obstante, dejar de intentar antes de haber fallado lo suficiente te llevará de forma casi inequívoca al fracaso. Y cuando tienes la convicción de haber intentado con todas tus fuerzas, incluso fallar no puede llamarse realmente un fracaso._

_Solo recuerda: Aun cuando te parezca que todos los recursos se han agotado, siempre existen nuevas formas de intentar. De ti depende hasta donde quieras seguir intentando._

_Tu amiga, Luna._

Scootaloo tuvo que leer tres veces la carta completa para convencerse de que era real. Y la leyó una vez más porque había algunas cosas que no había entendido. Pero lo que decía la carta era secundario. Por encima de todo, estaba el hecho que una de las princesas de Canterlot se había tomado la molestia de escribirle. Un simple "Ojalá te sientas mejor" habría tenido prácticamente el mismo efecto. Este solo hecho le dio un sentido de importancia y propósito que desconocía hasta el momento.

Después de leer la carta por cuarta vez, se quedó inmóvil, casi sin parpadear por más de dos minutos. En este punto, su madre se acercó para sacarla de su sopor.

– Nena, ¿todo está bien?

Scootaloo se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su madre tan fuerte que le sacó el aire. Y aunque tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, éstas eran de felicidad.

– Sí, mamá. Todo está bien.


End file.
